1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt-type tag and a wireless radio frequency identification system using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-tensile belt-type tag with an increasing belt tensile strength and a wireless radio frequency identification system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been used to gradually replace a current bar code technology due to its advantages of non-contact identification and data security, etc., and the RFID technology is widely used in various domains such as inventory management, vehicle automatic identification, shop's theft prevention and logistics control, etc.
Generally, a transmission frequency of the RFID system has three types of low frequency, high frequency and super high frequency, so that a designer can use the RFID system with a different transmission frequency according to an actual requirement. Moreover, in an actual application, the RFID system mainly includes a reader and an RFID tag. Wherein, antennas are configured in the reader and the RFID tag to facilitate the wireless radio frequency transmission, and designs of the antennas can be adjusted and enhanced according to an actual utilization requirement. Moreover, an RFID chip in internal of the RFID tag can be used for identity recognition.
However, it should be noticed that in most of the current RFID systems, the RFID tag is fixed on commodity to be identified through adhesion. In this case, a theft can easily remove the RFID tag from the commodity to steal such commodity or replace it with a fake one. In other words, an anti-counterfeiting function and an anti-theft function of the current RFID system are extremely weak, so that the thefts can take advantage of the weakness to make profits.